multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Story: Pleading with Julth
This is a short story featuring the Julth and The Order. It takes place during the Julth War. Chapter 1: The Future Revealed Thousands of years ago... Castus drifted in space like he loved to do sometimes, looking at the sun, pointing out the specifics of its composition. He noticed something was wrong with Inferno below him it was in an inferno. He warped closer, the cities were aflame, he could feel the terror of veiled ones as a huge dragon like entity swooped from the sky. Castus processed this for a moment, before whizzing away to consult Wisp on the matter. A last ditch attempt to stop the Julth? He whizzed forward a few thousand years. He saw the Rennites rebelion, and then he saw something, a faint black spot. Castus was annoyed that through time travel he had skipped all these shennanigins, "Nocturn, come with me, we must go and prevent the Julth from going so far for the daemons to be made!' He said to Nocturn. " Of course! Maybe we can prevent this, although it is unlikely master..." replied Nocturn. "No harm trying!" Piped up Castus "They would probably try and eat us..." "C'mon! I Never met a Julth before!" Chapter 2: Complete and Utter failure Castus was moving with purpose, searching through space and time to pinpoint The Julth Overlord at the right moment and place, "Found you," Castus said to himself. As electrical sparks appeared in front of the Julth Overlord a few things went through his mind. Who? What? Why? Food. Castus materialized as a few hundred Julth swarmed at him, " I come with terrible news for your highness," He said. One Julth nipped at him, "Dont touch the merchandise!" Castus snapped. "What is it? if you talk fast we might kill you quickly" "Ifyoudon'tstopfightingrightnowyouwillbecompletlyandutterlydestroyed," Castus said extremly fast. "What? oh, you must be some sort of Veiled One invention!" "No! im from the future!" "I would like you to prove that to me," "That would be spoiling! fine come here" Castus said zipping towards the Julth Overlord, when they made contact every single terrible moment of the Julth War flashed through their minds. Leaving Castus twirling and The Julth Overlord in a bit of shell-shock for about 3 seconds. Then all hell broke lose as everyone started feeding off of Castus, "STOP!" He Screamed into all their minds, "If you dont listen to me your entire race will be driven to a half-life! two whole mighty species will be nothing more than nightmares and shadows in the depths of minds! PLEASE! You must!" '''"It's not possible, kill him!" '''The Julth Overlord was feeling an entirely alien thing to him, only felt on a handful of ocassions, Fear. Castus used his deadly, dangerous, last resort weapon. He punched a Julth straight out of the universe, and warped away in the confusion. He felt also felt something alien, guilt, a heavy thick layer of guilt that he should have tried harder, the agents he sent to the Veiled ones had been destroyed. The Veiled ones had not listened either. ~It's a long, hard terrible life,~ He thought. "Im going on vacation!" He declared aloud to the order. "That sounds like a terrible idea; last time you were in a completley different multiverse cluster, it took millenia for us to find you" Nocturn hastily said. "But Obeidon has so much trouble, that place was calm besides a few wars over land on some planets!" Castus repllied, "Im going anyways," With that a flash of light errupted over the planet they were meeting, Castus was gone. "I hate babysitting my superior," Sighed Nocturn. He started looking for PUTTs, wondering what had happened to make Castus want a vacation. Epiloge: Revelations Castus drifted, watching the planet beneath him. He changed his view so he would see in 360 degrees around him. He didn't do that often, and it gave him an odd sensation. He watched, he thought he saw a starship zip between a star, something blue. They werent breaking any laws as far as he could tell, and he didn't help people outside of Obeidon. Obeidon still needed help, he couldn't waste time, he would shrug off this blow to his record. This would be hard to repair the scars left. All the order could do was encourage and suggest, encourage and suggjest... Category:Fiction